This application seeks NIH funding to support a conference titled Congenital Muscular Dystrophy: From Clinical Pathology to Underlying Scientific Mechanisms, Exploring the Role of the Myomatrix which will be held at the University of Nevada School of Medicine from Sunday April 22 to Tuesday April 24, 2012. This conference will bring together basic scientists, clinicians, advocacy groups and pharmaceutical industry representatives with expertise in the matrix and muscular dystrophies in general, those with expertise in forms of CMD more specifically, and those from outside the immediate neuromuscular field but with expertise that is relevant to the CMDs. This is a unique conference dedicated to the intersection of muscle and extracellular matrix both in development and disease states, specifically muscular dystrophy and CMD. The conference will combine two keynote addresses with seven core sessions: matrix in development, matrix and regeneration, matrix and intracellular organelles, matrix biomechanical and physical properties, matrix and signaling receptors, matrix and the neuromuscular junction. The conference will end with a panel discussion to build a myomatrix roadmap, unifying key themes from prior sessions, providing opportunities for productive collaborations and identifying pathways towards translational research for the congenital muscular dystrophies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application seeks funding to support a conference titled Congenital Muscular Dystrophy: From Clinical Pathology to Underlying Scientific Mechanisms, Exploring the Role of the Myomatrix. The primary conference goal is to address, evaluate and achieve consensus on contributing mechanisms of the myomatrix that drive key clinical pathology relevant to the quality of life and life span of patients with congenital muscular dystrophies. Conference deliverables include defining new focus areas, bringing together researchers that may otherwise not have a chance to communicate or collaborate and using the congenital muscular dystrophy clinical context to frame research queries into translational targets.